A Certain Kind of Touch
by LeNosferatu
Summary: SKE48 oneshot. RenAirin pairing.


Keep my heart beating. The reason I keep believing.

"Airiiiiiin!"

I heard your voice while I was crouching in front of my locker packing my bag, prepared to go home. Turning my head around, I found you standing you walking closer. I only gave you a smile and resumed my recent activity.

"A-i-riiiiin! I miss youuuu!" I let out a loud gasp as I felt a sudden heaviness around my back. You jumped on me from the back out of nowhere. I almost ended up falling if I didn't grip my locker handle tightly. I usually didn't mind when you randomly touching or hugging me. But please Matsui Rena, do it when I wasn't in a position like this.

"Re-Rena-chaaaan…" I pushed all my might out struggling to break free from your tight wrap. Though your figure is literally petite, I couldn't believe you were actually this heavy. No wonder Jurina kept telling puns about your weight. Just how many pounds you gained from those melon pans you munched almost every day?

After such a century, I surrendered. I let you stick in my back like Black's child onto his mother. To be exact, now is me with Gekikara on my back. I sighed.

"Airin, let's go home together, shall we?" you whispered, made me shiver a bit as your warm breath attacked my left ear. "I can't." I said shortly, pretended to be pissed. Only wanting to see your reaction.

"What's wrong with my Airin today? Why?" you shook my shoulders vigorously, making me go back and fourth. "Ne…ne…I can't if you glued yourself like this…" I lowered my tone as I tried to stand up after successfully finished packing things.

I felt you jumped back and I saw your frown, "Airin doesn't like to be hugged by me, eh?" I facepalmed. "It's not thaaaat. Of course I can't go home if you just," I made some gestures by swinging my hand to my back, "like that." then you laughed. "Ne..Airin kawaii…of course I knew that. I just wanted to see your reaction." You winked. I raised brows, I got punked.

"Saa! Let's go then." I grab your hand and started walking when you hold me still. "Huh? What's wrong?"

You leaned closer and kissed my cheek, "I love you, Airin." I blushed instantly and stuttered, "Mo-mou, what was that? Come on!" I pretended like nothing happened and keep walking while holding your hand. You started teasing me all the time in the way home. You said I'm being a tsun today, you said I didn't love you because the rareness of me saying 'I love you' back. I argued with my usual cool tone and kept saying 'it's not that' or 'that's not true'.

It's not that I hated saying 'I love you', but I think my love for you is inexpressible with words. It's more than that. When other SKE members were touchy-touchy and saying the three words to each other, I felt the need of finding the other meaningful words just for you. Just for my feelings toward you. You always have a special place in my heart cause you are a special person to me. That's why I'd rather to express my feelings with random doodles and short mangas I drew about you. The thing that I thought not everybody could easily do for the ones they love.

We stopped as we reached in front of your house. I let go of your hand and smiled, "Jaa, sleep well Rena-chan. Dream of me." I winked. You shook your head, "Not yet, say 'daisuki' for me first." I blushed, Oh My God you really can't easily pull a deal with Matsui Rena. I pulled you closer and looked you in the eyes. I leaned closer so our forehead touched. "Eh? Eh? A-Airin?" I smiled in victory inside my head seeing your face became redder. I saw you close your eyes when I readied to kiss you,

"Ii-e." I shortly replied with a mocking tone as I pulled away. You immediately bugged your eyes and sent me a death glare which I only responded with a loud laugh.

"Airin is meaaaaaan! Airin is such a brute! Airin is sadist! Airin is…" I wouldn't let you finish your cursed when I silenced you with a kiss. A real one. A sweet and unforgettable one.

"I love you too, Rena-chan"

This is a certain kind of touch that would never second special for you. Only for you.


End file.
